Just Cause 4: Karthstan easter eggs
This page is to the various easter eggs I decided to include in my JC4, this is not supposed to be taken seriously, it will take some time to add all of my pages that include references and easter eggs. Most of these easter eggs can be found in the Black Market's descriptions. This is a fun page, similar to GMRE fan fiction pages. For cheat codes, check out this shortcut: Just Cause 4 Karthstan: Cheat codes. Gmod Idiot Box episode 9 Page included: Saga-603 There is this web series I used to watch named the Gmod Idiot Box, there was this one segment I used to laugh non-stop a lot, this segment involves around the Coach from Left 4 Dead 2, The Coach needs to piss so he does around a building only to discover that he has Gonorrhea and starts to piss fire winch bursts a hole in the building. An employee threatens the Coach but unable to resist pisses again winch destroys the entire building, the employee true to his threats, buries him alive. Link to episode 9: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-OLi4mnSho The Prisoner Page Included: The Taxi KAR156 Rover Carrier A classic tv series named the Prisoner winch I started watching. Supernatural TV Show Page included: Shiv Winchester I used to know Supernatural when it came on adverts I was never interested in it nor did I watch any episodes but years later when I looked it up I can't get it out of my mind. The Episode that brought Supernatural to my mind is Everybody Loves a Clown and again I never watched it. RackaRacka There's this channel I've been watching named RackaRacka, they do satirical videos. Somewhere in Kahnushahr, a building will be emitting sounds from the disstrack in "Ronald Roasts BIG YOUTUBERS". Link to Ronald Roasts BIG YOUTUBERS. Note, the disstrack referenced here is at the end: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYa4kHS1Kxs Men Behind the Sun An old obscure Japanese film I watched about Unit 731, there is this one scene that caught me completely off guard, the Youth Guard are being toured around the place were Unit 731 was located and witness the horrendous experiments being done there at the time. A woman is brought in and has her arms dipped in water being set to 15 degrees. After this, her skin on her arms are ripped off by Shiro Ishii, this scene was unrealistic but disturbing. In Mayableh, a location named Lankahill Detention Centre has an exercise yard were a woman, dead, is on a rail with her arms exposed with skeleton mimicking the film's scene. Sly Cooper Page Included Neyla Queenslunds Haiban 456 A game series I never played but I can't get out of my damn mind, Neyla was the most noted antagonist in the series. There is a statue of Neyla in a ruined temple ruin somewhere in the Karthstani desert, however, the head has been cut off so you don't know who it is at first. One of the civilian dialogue even includes a nod. Civilian 1: Dude, I just had this weird dream last night. Civilian 2: What was it? Civilian 1: It was crazy! Dude! My dream about our world, but a different version! It was Paris, at night, but it looks all cartoony and stuff. And oh, there were no humans but humanoid animals! Civilian 2: Let me get this straight, your dream was an alternative Earth but Humans never evolved instead animals did. Tell me, what food does your "animals" eat? Civilian 1: I don't know! Don't ask me! So in my dream, I was a thief that stole from other thieves and there was some girl named Neyla with a whip. Civilian 2: Ok....... I've to go, and whatever drugs you are taking. Get some help. (Walks away) Civilian 1: What did you say again? Youtube Page included Mehdi Island A channel I've been watching named Electroboom. The Youtuber is Mehdi Sadaghdar. An electrician who does painful tutorials on electricity. Saints Row 1 In the mission Corestar, after the Alnsur Alrraed refinery explodes. Rico is cornered by an Alnsur soldier who says "Wrong time, wrong place da-" before he is shot by Parker ending the sentence with "dog". This is obviously a reference to Saints Row were in the intro. The Boss is cornered by a Vice Kings gangster who utters the same sentence as before and ending up with the same fate. Kyrat, Far Cry 4 Page Included Dehlia 47 I was hyped for Far Cry 4 when the teaser came out in May of 2014, I was never interested in Far Cry 3 but with Far Cry 4 with the new setting in the Himalayas, I couldn't resist. However, when it came out I was infuriated at the horrible story and the same gameplay as the third game. So I made a rant about it, it can be found on the Far Cry Wiki but I warn you, it's bad and cringely. When I think about it now I think Far Cry 4 was just disappointing with a horrible story and it was just the same game as the previous one. It was also the most forgettable game I ever played. I would rate it a 6/10. The Reapers, Ular Boys, and Roaches from JC2 Page Included: KRSL, Corestar, The Rahmani, PDGK My JC4 is like when you combine Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 3 together, as Just Cause 2 was my favourite game so I made a faction equivalent to the Reapers, named the KRSL, they're armed communists/socialists. To be honest, my favourite faction in Just Cause 2 was The Roaches. Corestar is the equivalent to the Roaches. Corestar is just capitalists looking to place a corporatist government like The Roaches. They don't exactly have the healthiest relationship with the KRSL. The Rahmani are also based off Ular Boys, armed religious zealot terrorists, the only difference is that they're Islamic. All of these groups mentioned may have some connections with the factions from JC2. The only original faction is the PDGK, an armed restorist group looking to bring back democracy by wiping other factions. I have a story DLC in mind to bring back the original factions from JC2. Mad Max (1979) Page included Sawed Off Shotgun I love Mad Max and its sequels, with the release of the Mad Max game, I added a little reference to the original film. RoadKill game There is this forgotten game named RoadKill, not many have heard of RoadKill and it has gone under everyone's radar, the game is similar to GTA combined with Twisted Metal. I've included a nod to the game in the cutscene Said Farrah is pleading Tom Sheldon to put a hit on Rico, he states "Rico doesn't see that the cattle can't think for themselves! I BROUGHT ORDER TO KARTHSTAN. I DROVE OUT THE CHAOS." This quote is a reference to Axl, the main villain of RoadKill, who is the dictator of the post-apocalyptic Paradise City, "He doesn't see that the cattle can't think for themselves! I BROUGHT THEM ORDER. I DROVE OUT THE CHAOS." Secret sign Like the "There are no easter eggs here, go away" sign in GTA SA. There is a similar sign in abandoned BDSM club in Al-Fakkalla. The sign reads "There are no furry dominatrices here, Bastet is not here also. So go somewhere else. Sorry." TF2 "Heavy" quotes When Rico picks a Urga Vulkan, he will say some Heavy quotes. "I'm coming for you!" "Ooohhhh, run, run! I'm coming for you!" "You cannot hide cowards!" "So much blood! Heh." "Run, cowards!" "I am bulletproof!" "Who dares stand against me NOW?!" "I'm the most dangerous man, in the history of the WORLD!" Crackdown I love Crackdown, I was disappointed by Crackdown 2, the idea of being a supercop who gains abilities and upgrades inspired the Faction bonuses in my JC4. That's why I added an easter egg while walking in the desert you might the sand craving of the Agency logo, not the Agency from Just Cause but from Crackdown series. Sorry for the confusion. So when I heard Crackdown 3 is in the works, I was hyped, prepare for the hype train! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! Ok, I will stop saying that, I just did that to stop the two images connecting to the headings. Volosia In Al-Fakkalla, a KRSL soldier can be seen holding a Volosian People's Republic flag, other soldiers can be seen holding this flag in some parts of Karthstan. Lazarus A character from a little-known game Auto Destruct is mentioned in some civilian dialogue. Civilian 1: Islamic terrorists, they're everywhere. I can't stand them anymore. I thought Said Farrah got rid of them already. Civilian 2: Yeah, and the big man reminds me of Lazarus. Civilian 1: Who's Lazarus? Civilian 2: Some guy who drives in a white Mugello Vistosa. Statler and Waldorf Expert critics, Statler and Waldorf make a cameo though dialogue. A theater in Kahnushahr can be found and some dialogue can be heard. Statler: "I plan to like this show." Waldorf: "What?! You plan to like this show?" Statler: "No, I plan to play Just Cause 4." Steve Irwin's ghost While swimming in the Persian Sea, if you go too far out and if you're underwater. You might see a black figure with no oxygen tank swimming towards you. You find out that it's now deceased crocodile hunter Steve Irwin. If you get too close to Steve. He will disappear into thin air underwater. On a side note. RIP Steve Irwin 1962-2006 We will miss you, you're the greatest crocodile hunter ever. "Where I live if someone gives you a hug it's from the heart." - Steve Irwin List of dictators Rico has overthrown At the beginning of the game, at the first hideout, a notebook belonging to Rico can be found. he made a list of the dictators he has overthrown. This could count as an easter egg since most of the dictators are from pop culture. #Adam Susan or Sutler #President Snow #Berzelius "Buzz Lightyear" Windrip #Big Brother #Sheldon Plankton #Mendoza #Pandak "Baby" Panay #Saddam Hussein #Gaddafi #El Presidente #Premier Alexander Romanov #Pagan Min #Vaas and Hoyt #Jake Featherston #Napoleon #Andrew Ryan The notebook ends with "And many more!". Mr Snowman Returns! In Eriblah, Rico may come across Mr Snowman again but instead of a top hat, he usually wears. It's been replaced with a green Islamic headband of many terrorist groups. Rico will comment on Mr Snowman's conversion to terrorist groups. "So Mr Snowman, it seems like you have become a Jihad." Then Mr Snowman will shout "Allahu Akbar!" and explode. Rico will be sent flying because of the explosion but he will survive. Rico will respond with "We will meet again Mr Snowman!". Rico can avoid this explosion when Mr Snowman shouts Allahu Akbar. Danny On a beach, Danny the Tourettes guy can be found. Laying down on a rack and wearing his Tony The Tiger t-shirt. Here are some of his lines. "I can't believe that Mr Slaugther had the balls to beat my ass." '' ''"PISS!" "I brought Tartar Control and it made me feel like a piece of shit!" "He's an ass." "You look like a long-legged pissed off Medician!" "You tried to break in my truck, you motherfucker!" "BOB SAGET!" "Who gives a shit about Bigfoot?" Driver 2 police car Strangely enough, roaming the open world you will find a junkyard for various vehicles, one of them is a police car from Rio. I have no idea why it's there. Or how it got there. But it does have a weird siren. It can't be used. JJ the Tyrant from Gopnik Gop Square Vatnik In Al-Fakkalla, some civilians can be heard talking. Civilian 1: So how did the deal go down? Civilian 2: Terrible! I was in Nova Kyungastan then some bitch came out of nowhere and kidnapped me! Civilian 1: Holy Shit! What did she look like? Civilian 2: I don't know! She was some kind of alien but not the usual alien it was some kind of furry! And don't know if it was a she. I'm pretty sure it was a she. She said I must be her slave forever! And she was whipping me! Torturing me! Teaching me how to be a communist! Her name was JJ the Tyrant! Civilian 1: What the hell? You really have to stop taking those drugs, man. Civilian 2: IT'S TRUE! I WASN'T TRIPPING! Civilian 1: Enough! I gonna have to sign you up for rehab. Catch you later. Patrick Star Somewhere in Mayableh, one of the walls of a police station, there is a wanted poster of Patrick Star from Spongebob. The poster when translated from Arabic into English is "''WANTED: PATRICK STAR: DEAD OR ALIVE." the reward is $1 million. '' Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Easter Eggs